Night time visitor
by aliciaemilia
Summary: Hiatus...going through some edits and redo's. Expect continuation in summer. D Thank you -Alicia Emilia
1. Night time visitor

**CH 1: Night time visitor**

_"I..! I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here…with me! If you can't stay…take me with you." _

"You really are annoying."

"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"

"Sakura…Thank you." 

"Sakura."_  
_  
"Huh?" the pink haired kunoichi stirred in her bed but was startled with the late response of the voice she had just heard.

Just when she was about to grab her kunai hidden beneath her pillow she was stopped when a pair of strong hands held her arms above her head. Her emerald eyes noticed the figure before her and she just couldn't believe that onyx eyes were staring right back at her.

"Sakura." 

"Sasuke?!" It was a faint whisper but it was loud enough for the missing nin to hear.

Sasuke, how? Why? What are you doing in my apartment? How did y…" just when she was about to finish her sentence his lips crashed down passionately on hers and pulled away as quickly as he went.

"Shut up Sakura, you're annoying."

"Sasuke, what the hell! You think you can just barge into my room, unannounced I might add, and kiss me without and second thought. What happened with Orochimaru and you killing your brother? You left me on that bench with a parting such as "thank you"!! What the hell was that?!

"Sakura, will you shut up! I came here because I have already killed Orochimaru and the other sound ninjas. You were the only person I knew who would never turn me in to the Hokage"

"And what makes you think that? I could just easily kick your ass and drag it to Tsunade-shishou." Sakura smirked when he glared at her.

Sasuke couldn't believe how much Sakura had changed, not only her attitude but her body as well. The Uchiha had to admit that the kunoichi he left years ago grew into such a strong and beautiful…

"Sasuke, are you listening to me or are you just going at stare at me like a dumbass"

"What…"

"What the hell did I just say?"

"You were talking about how you were going to kick my ass, like you can and other crap like that"

Sakura sighed. She had to admit she missed him so much, but it would be a cold day in hell before she would ever let him know that. She felt that she needed to prove him wrong in so many ways. He left her alone crying even though she confessed her feelings to him he never stayed or returned them.

_"I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

"Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family and I have friends, but if you're gone…To me…It'll be the same as being alone!"

"From here on… A new path will open for all of us…"

"I..! I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here…with me! If you can't stay…take me with you." 

"You really are annoying."

"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"

"Sakura…Thank you." 

"Sasuke-kun…"  
  
Sakura felt her fist tighten and the chakra in her fist rising as she remembered that night. She wanted to hurt this Uchiha and break his heart, just like he broke hers. Sakura had to admit though, he was quite handsome and she noticed his onyx eyes were some what different. Relieved in that matter. His eyes weren't the only thing that changed, though; his face was even more handsome and mature, then during their genin days. And his well toned chest was so wonderfully…

"Sakura what are you looking at?" The Uchiha smirked at the sight of her blush. He knew she was observing every inch of his body and couldn't help but feel a jolt of happiness in his stomach.

"Nothing, Uchiha! What are you going to do, stand there by my window all night or sleep on my couch?"

Sakura tossed him a blanket and pillow. She figured she will just deal with this problem in the morning and hope to the gods that no one finds out a missing nin was in her apartment.


	2. Morning light and Ramen fright

**Sorry it took a while to update...I promise the next chapter will be long. I have been so busy with papers and studying that I forgot to update (kind of)...anywho I would like to thank Ur2troublesome90 for helping me out. Thank you and I love you all. I will update faster please remember to update that will make me very happy considering I am going through some guy issues...(note to self guys can be so indecisive)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Unfortunately ;-;**

**

* * *

****Ch 2: Morning light and Ramen fright…**

Sakura stirred in her queen size bed, at the hint of the morning sunlight peeking through her curtains.

"Damn, I didn't get a wink of sleep last night worrying about that damn Sasuke. I guess I'm gonna have to deal with this today. I wonder what Naruto would say?" Sakura let out a silent giggle as she role played the blonde ninja's reaction.

She opened her door to take a peek at the sleeping Sasuke "Wow he is so gorgeous, but such an ass at the same time, although he did come back…to me." Sakura smiled at the thought and a faint blush crept her cheeks. She closed the door and went to her bathroom.

"Damn what the hell am I thinking; I convinced myself I was over that jerk!"

Sakura turned her shower on and thought back to all the times that she felt hurt and betrayed, when he would never return her feelings. She remembered how they had searched for him three years after he left and when they finally did find him, he was a stubborn jerk and left.

"_Why don't you understand, your body will be taken over by Orochimaru!!" _

"_If it happens…so it happens"_

"_!?"_

"_When I was a kid…Naruto…For me revenge was everything. If revenge is granted to me, what happens to me and this world is nothing to me…I'll make it clear even now, I can't beat Itachi and neither can Orochimaru, but by giving my body to Orochimaru, we can have the power to do that. I'd give my life again and again."_

"_Let's go Sasuke-sama", said the medic nin in glasses._

_And in a flash the youngest Uchiha was gone…_

"_Crying can't bring him back to us Naruto. I'm still with you. We'll get stronger…together."_

_You've still…_

As Sakura turned off her shower head she heard someone yell "Teme!!?" at the top of their lungs bringing her out or her memories. She didn't really need to rush because she knew who it already was.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke-teme, and in Sakura-chan's apartment?!"

"Naruto, you moron shut up before all of Konoha hears you!!"

"Oi Sakura-chan, do you know that Sasuke-teme is asleep on your couch, or am I just hallucinating"

"No, where I don't see him? See, I told you all of that ramen was getting to you Naruto" Sakura said in her most sarcastic tone.

"But he looks so real." said the gullible Naruto while poking his head.

"Naruto, you Dobe, what the hell!! Of course it's me, who the else would it be??" said an annoyed Sasuke

Naruto glanced at Sakura who gave him an exasperated and annoyed sigh while Sasuke just glared.

"Ne Sakura-chan, so it wasn't the ramen?"

"No Naruto, it actually is Sasuke"

"But what is he doing in your apartment, asleep on your couch like if nothing ever happened?"

"I don't know, but it will sure as hell answer the same question that I have inside of my head. Uchiha you really didn't answer my other question last night."

"Hn..."

"Don't "hn" me you jerk!! That's not even a response!! Did you kill your brother after all; I mean you did right considering you came back??"

"You see…"

Just when Sasuke was about to answer there was a knock on the door.

"Haruno Sakura, we have reason to believe that Uchiha Sasuke is in your apartment so please open the door. If you refuse, we shall burst open the door"

"Damn it!! How the hell did they find out? Wait a minute, if you break down my door I will break your ass!!! Do you hear me!!!?"

"Sakura, don't you yell at my officers like that. You may have trained under me but only I can break their ass"

"Tsunade-shishou, sorry!!"

Sakura rushed to the door and opened it for the angry and short tempered Hokage.

"Yup, this sure is going to be an interesting day" said a smirking Uchiha.


	3. You don't understand!

**Hello everyone, finally chapter 3...sorry took so long to update...DONT HURT ME...lol. Anyways I promise to make the next chapter really long just for you. I would like to thank all my betas/friends that helped me with this story...**

**_Ur2troulesome90_**

**_PropertyoftheUchiha_**

**_Kristine X3_**

**Thank you and I will always love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Unfortunately...**

**Enjoy and dont forget to REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch: 3 "You don't understand!"**

A few moments of silence passed…

Well almost silent considering the yelling between Tsunade and Naruto.

"I already told you its Tsunade-sama, Naruto!" the blonde Hokage hollered.

"I don't care. You're Tsunade-baa-chan to me" Naruto insisted with fixed blue eyes.

"Did anything change when I was away?" Sasuke wondered

"Well it has been almost 6 ½ years since I've been back to Konoha. And I don't think that time they found me 4 ½ years ago counts as a visit… I mean I did try to kill them." He chuckled to himself but was brought back down to reality when he heard the Hokage yelling his name.

"Uchiha what brings you back here to Konoha? Are you trying to regain our trust and bring the sound ninjas back for another sneak attack?"

"Please Tsunade-sama; I came here for another chance. I have killed Orochimaru and I want to restore my clan…"

"Wait, Sasuke. What about your brother? Didn't you seek out revenge on him? I mean, that was the main reason you left in the first place, for power right?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura I didn't kill my brother. I couldn't do it. He is the only living relative that I have, even though that sick bastard killed off the Uchiha clan he had a good reason to. We were selfish, arrogant and too smug to notice all of the good things we had before us. Just when I was about to end his miserable life, I couldn't. And I let him go. I allowed him to escape. I gave him the chance to live, just like he did to me."

"What the hell Sasuke! Is that all you can say to me? When you leave me alone on a bench, almost kill our team and betray the whole village? Why do want our forgiveness!? If the decision were up to me I wouldn't be giving you a second chance."

"Then why did you let me stay the night?"

"Umm…well you see- that doesn't matter Uchiha! What I do is my concern, not yours. So fuck off!"

Naruto and Tsunade watched as the two exchanged glances and then turned away from each other, going their separate ways. Sakura went to her room slamming the door from behind while Sasuke walked out the front door.

"Tsunade baa-chan. What just happened here?"

"I don't know Naruto. All I know is that I have told you a million times to call me Tsunade-sama, and if I hear baa-chan one more time, you will never be able speak again."

Naruto gulped at this threat while letting out a nervous laugh.

"Why is everyone so stubborn and acting like they have something up their ass today?"

"Damn it Sasuke!!! Why did you have to make this so difficult, just when I thought my life was actually starting to go back to normal, you show up 6 ½ years later expecting everything to be right again. I changed because I had to, you leaving me that night and betraying our village made me this way."

The pink haired kunoichi replayed the scene that happened not to long ago in her head over and over again.

"_What I do is my concern, not yours. So fuck off!"_

"Why did I say such a harsh thing to him and why do I care so much? Do I still love him? No…I can't. I hate him, I promised never to love another man again."

Sakura stared at the picture of team 7 on her dresser. She didn't know why she kept it when each time she stared at it, the image only brought her more pain. She stared at the raven-haired boy exchanging a death glare with the hyperactive blonde.

"Damn it Sasuke."

Sakura let out a muffled cry when she heard the door knock.

Knock Knock Knock…

"Sakura-chan are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naruto, just go the hell away I don't need your pity."

"But Sakura-Chan…

"I said go away, Naruto!"

"…when are you gonna start acting like your old self, this isn't you. The old Sakura-chan never used this kind of language or became so secluded."

"The old Sakura died a long time ago Naruto and she will never come back, so go away."

"Maybe you're right, but I am not leaving. I have a feeling that the new Sakura still loves Sasuke and that…"

Just when Naruto was going to finish his sentence the door flew open and a furious kunoichi grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell do you know Naruto!!? I've loved him since I was 7 years old and not once did he ever return those feelings! Do you know how hard it is to watch the person you love distance himself from people who actually give a damn! Do you?…Damn it Naruto you never will understand the feeling of a broken heart…"

Sakura was brought back from reality when a very angry Naruto slapped her. The force jerked her head back and her eyes widened as she felt the sting. Sometimes Naruto still surprised her. He'd been so different when Sasuke was still around. She knew that the passing of time could change a person... she had experienced it herself. She looked up at Naruto and saw that he was giving her another hard stare.

"Don't tell me about being lonely or love. You act like such a crybaby, get over yourself Sakura! I was alone most of my life until you, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei and the rest of Konoha came into the picture! I know what it's like to watch the person you love ignore you for so long without even a hint of admiration. I was in love with you Sakura, but I slowly watched you get hurt with every rejection Sasuke gave you. You died little by little when he left. But I cared so much as to let Sasuke win your heart so I tried to move on. You still love him damn it, and…"

Tsunade was hearing the heated argument between the two and felt she needed to intervene before someone said something they would definitely regret.

"Naruto I need to talk to my student alone, you can finish this discussion in a little while, I'm sorry." Naruto glanced at his teammate one last time and retreated.

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

The blonde pig-tailed Hokage watched as the young man walked out the room and left the apartment. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the annoying blonde.

"Sakura, why are you yelling at Naruto? He cared enough to stick by your side this long and yet you still treat him like you're both still 13 years old."

"It's none of your business and I don't care what you-"

"Haruno Sakura!! I will not be talked to that way! Do you hear me? Ever since you were my pupil I have helped with everything, so don't you begin to shut me out like you did to everyone else!"

Tsunade always had a soft spot for Sakura, the kind a mother has for her daughter. The Hokage saw tears streaming down the young woman's face and the wiped them away while embracing her for emotional support.

"I can't fall back in love with him…" Sakura whispered.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy remember to leave me REVIEWS.**


	4. It's so predictable

**Ahh I am so sorry bows I was really having a hard time with this chapter I tried not to make Sasuke too OOC but oh well the boy has to grow right...lol. Then when I actually finished the chapter fanfic was acting stupid giving me "errors"...ugh!!! Please leave me reviews telling me what you think...don't be to harsh its my first fic lowers head**

**I would like to thank my awesome beta-readers who fixed, added, and took time out of thier busy shedules to read my hopeless fanfic...lol**

**Property of the Uchiha hugs (helping me all night fix my plot and ideas for details)**

**Kristine X3 hugs (adding and fixing my screw ups with paragraphs and dialouge)**

**Ur2troublesome90 hugs (adding and fixing my grammer screw ups and cheering me on)**

**I love you guys so much smiles**

**Disclaimer: Nope still not owning Naruto, not now not ever..sad huh..I can't even afford a soda at the H-E-B let alone an anime and manga...Crazy**

**Well on with the story enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch: 4 "It's so predictable"**

"What the hell Sakura, why can't I get you out of my mind?" The Uchiha thought. He tried and tried, yet he just couldn't forget her smiling face, her cheeriness, and the love she had for him.

"Did I really screw everything up?" He slammed his fist on the railing when he heard an annoying yell from the distance.

"Sasuke-teme!" the blonde hyperactive ninja said as he glared at the lone Uchiha.

"What do you want Naruto? You're annoying the shit out of me." Sasuke's onyx eyes stared straight into Naruto's crystal blue ones. They were rock hard, cold and immalleable. 

"Well in a few minutes, I am pretty sure that Tsunade baa-chan has her Anbu squad looking for you, since you left without hearing your punishment."

"Tch, whatever," Sasuke mumbled, obviously uncaring if they did find him, knowing his own power, he wasn't scared of the Anbu anymore.

"Sasuke why do you tend to shut everyone out, I know Sakura loves you, but she's really hurt right now!"

"Thanks Naruto, you made me feel tons better. Not like I didn't know all the crap I did…" Sasuke's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Then why don't you tell her instead of sulking here like a moron? The Sasuke I knew would never sulk, he would just say what was on his mind, or are you just a big chicken?"

"Hn…"

'_Damn, for once the idiot has a point; I mean it is Sakura. The woman loved me since we were kids, but than again she might not even feel the same about me.'_

"Naruto what happened to Sakura, when I left? Did she ever move on?"

Naruto's gaze changed from carefree to serious, he looked to the sky for any sign of help but nothing.

"Teme what can I say, after you left her on the bench she was a wreck, crying for you and hoping you would return someday into her life. Training day after day until she became the strongest and most beautiful kunoichi of all Konoha. She did all of that for you Sasuke and then when we finally saw you 2 ½ years later she was happy and yet devastated with the reaction she got from you. She gave up Sasuke, once she realized you were never going to return. She became this cold, unhappy and fake girl that I doubt I ever knew. She always manages a smile to others so they won't see her pain, but I know it's not real. Behind that smile is a broken woman who lost her heart and her first and only love." Naruto released a sympathetic yet tiring sigh. He never thought of Sakura as a burden, but it pained him when the woman he once loved was broken inside for so long.

"So she never moved on even after all these years?"

"No."

_'Sakura, I know I made mistakes, but I'm not perfect. Trying to live with the fakeness of trying to be perfect all the time can break people too. I left, trying to find myself, in search of power. But, I guess I was wrong. I cannot and will not change, I'll never be able to express myself publicly, but I know I love you. Is that enough?' _

Naruto looked from Sasuke to the bridge and he felt the change of time and loss of it at the same time. This was the bridge that held many memories of team 7. Even though they had their moments, good and bad, they always managed to find their way back, not to each other but to the same spot, waiting for Kakashi-sensei or just wanting some time alone. Naruto couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is how every time each one of us has a bad time we always manage to come to the same place. It's so predictable."

Naruto glanced at the reflection in the clear crystal water; he wasn't looking at his own but at the Uchiha's. His black onyx eyes deep in thought, his long raven black hair blowing through the wind, and the adult appearance that grew over time. He was no longer that popular ninja that every girl wanted; he was now a missing Nin that only one girl would ever want.

"What the hell did Sakura ever see in you?"

"What was that Naruto?"

"Huh, who me? I didn't say anything, Teme."

A few moments of silence passed before it was interrupted by two Anbu members appearing before them.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we need you to come with us." said the calm, stern voice of the first Anbu.

"Huh, troublesome," whispered the other Anbu.

Sasuke smirked as he heard the familiar voices through the masks.

"I know that's you Hyuuga, and also, the one next to you is Nara."

The two Anbu forms lifted their masks to reveal their true identities to the missing Nin. Even after all these years neither of them have yet to change, although the expression of maturity was visible.

"Huh, so you recognized me even after all these years, I'm really touched." sarcasm could be heard with every word neji had said.

"Just come with us before we get our asses handed to us by Tsunade. She's pretty pissed. What the hell did you do to her; I mean your presence can't be that troublesome…"mumbled Shikamaru, somewhat incoherently.

"Hn…"

"So what brings you back after all theses years Uchiha, tired of being a traitor?" The longhaired, ninja couldn't help but feel resentment toward Sasuke. When they were genin he held a great deal of respect for him, but once he betrayed Konoha, he lost that respect entirely.

"What was that Hyuuga, you want to start something with me right now, because I really am not in the mood to put up with your smartass remarks."

"Well I really don't see anyone stopping you, I mean no one stopped you when you left Konoha, so what difference does it make now??"

"Troublesome. Oi, can you two stop for a minute and settle this later, I mean if there is a later for you Sasuke. I really want to get home to my family."

A gust of wind swept by, moving the clouds from up above casting a shadow on the once so called "teammates". The silence and the tension could be heard and felt at the same time, and within that short moment Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were gone.

"What the hell!! Why am I the only one left behind!? Angry with what happened, Naruto disappeared in a matter of seconds also.

* * *

"Sasuke why am I falling back in love with you?" Sakura had to leave her apartment at least to think and clear her head, with the memory of her talk with Tsunade fresh in her mind.

"_I can't fall back in love with him…" Sakura whispered._

"_Sakura that answer is only in your heart. I know for a fact that you still love him. If you didn't why would you train this hard and push yourself to the limit? When others praise you I know it doesn't matter what they say, because you want Sasuke to notice the hard work and determination you put to become a strong kunoichi." Tsunade couldn't help but sympathize with her pupil, she knew Sakura loved Sasuke with all her heart and yet she shut herself out. _

"_Why…?" Tears were streaming down Sakura's face. She couldn't stand the pain her "Sasuke-kun" was putting her through, she didn't want to admit it. All the nights she still cried for him, her nightmares about Sasuke never coming back, everything. She made Naruto think she was over him, but then again he reads her like a book. _

"_Sakura I know that you will realize your true feelings so don't be too hard on yourself okay? Now I have to send two Anbu members to bring his sorry carcass to my office so I can give him his sentence." With a sigh the great Hokage left, leaving the broken kunoichi to her despair. _

"_What will his sentence be, you're not…"_

"_I'm sorry Sakura…"_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it..I am working on the 5th chapter as I type. Please review...It makes me work harder, no joke, it really does...**

**Once again thank you to my loyal readers and my wonderful beta readers...**

**Until next chapter...See ya smiles**


	5. The bridge that held many memories

**Wow has it been a long time since I have actually updated. I am really sorry. But on the lighter note I passed my first semester in college. 2 A's and 1 B. -does a dance-. But really I am sorry.** **I have been trying my hardest to make this story interesting and with detail. I really want my readers to be happy, but eh...I try. **

_I would like to thank my Beta-readers_

_**Kristine X3**_

_**PropertyoftheUchiha**_

_**Ur2troublesome90**_

_I love you guys so so so so much. Thank you for helping me out! Grammer is always my weak point, but it never was on tests..lol. I guess it has to do with me typing at 2 in the morning all the time._

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, but I want to own Sasuke boxers. Sasuke is soooo smexy. Yup I said it, and I am not a pedophile...in my mind he is LEGAL...muhahahaha (I am a weirdo I know already)**

* * *

**The Bridge That Held Many Memories.**

"This is so troublesome. Ino is going to kill me for being late again. I promised her and the kids I would take them out. I am never gonna hear the end of that troublesome wife." The brown haired Anbu let out an annoyed sigh while thinking of the plans he had for today. First, a nice picnic and then cloud watching. But it really didn't look like they would have time for any of that, since he'd be hearing Ino yell at him about being late, and reminding him of the time they were in the team for tardiness.

The Anbu shinobi beside him gave a sigh, "that's what you get for marrying her…'

"What are you talking about, Neji? You married Tenten and she is a lot scarier than Ino. At least my wife doesn't carry ten thousand Kunai and Shuriken while carrying a baby and battling crazy hormones at the same time."

This was true. Neji knew there was no denying his wife was a little - dare he say - moody and crazy now that he was carrying his child. Sure they were childhood friends but there was always some kind of connection between them. Every time Lee got near her it would boil Neji's blood, but after the bushy-browed wonder left to go his separate way, Tenten confessed her feelings for him.

It was a complete shock at first, because he never thought someone so beautiful and perfect would care for him. It reminded him of the way Sakura felt for Sasuke. Caring and loving, no matter what.

Too bad that moron left and made things worse.

"Yo Neji, I hear Tsunade stomping up here so be prepared," said the spiky haired Anbu, throwing the boy out of his memories.

Beside him, Sasuke gave a slight snort. "…Hn. So that old bat is finally gonna come up with my sentence?"

"What the hell was that, Uchiha!?"

The door flew open revealing a busty, pigtailed blonde with a furious look on her face. "Oh and before I forget, I heard that Shikamaru. So if you know what's best, you will leave before I send you home dismembered"

Shikamaru gulped at that response and realized he would rather be pummeled by Ino and live, than die at the hands of this blonde bombshell.

"So Tsunade-sama, are we dismissed for the day?"

The Hokage turned to the other Anbu member, "Yes Neji you two are dismissed and give my best to Tenten. Tell her she has an appointment tomorrow because that baby's due date is close approaching. Oh yea, Shikamaru… Next time you make another remark I won't be stomping on those stairs." And with a bow the two walked out leaving the Hokage and the raven-haired man alone.

"…_I knew that one day this idiot would be back, now I am gonna have to give him his sentence. Sorry Sakura, I know you love him but he needs to understand that betraying Konoha and becoming a missing Nin, while working under Orochimaru is a serious offense."_

Tsunade couldn't get her mind away from the consequences that Sasuke now had to go through. She sat down contemplating her next move, while thinking about her pink haired pupil. All of Konoha was busy and moving like nothing had ever happened.

But in her office she was going to tell this young man that his sentence was death.

_Hmm…how can I put this…? _"Uchiha Sasuke your sentence is..."

"Death."

"W-what was that, Sasuke?"

"I already know what you are going to tell me, so just tell me and stop beating around the bush. Just say that my damn sentence is death. I can take it." He paused, giving the Hokage a hard look.

"-But at least let me say goodbye to Sakura. Give me that much of a chance to fix the damn problem I have with her."

Onyx stared at honey amber. How was it that he could read her mind?

Tsunade's heart felt a sting of guilt and remorse. She couldn't help it. Even though this kid was a stubborn jerk, he also is only human. Outside the window, little kids were laughing and playing - They were the ones to set an excellent example of life. Live, laugh and have fun. Not any of this worries crap. Yes, they were perfect examples.

Tsunade revealed a smirk "Fine Sasuke, I will let you have that privilege but a few of my Anbu members will be watching you. I am very sorry it had to be this way but these are the consequences, Sasuke. And you need to be an example of what happens when you betray Konoha and work for the enemy."

Before Sasuke could give Tsunade a sarcastic remark, the thought was gone within mere seconds. Behind the door, a crash erupted and an obnoxious voice flooded into the room with a yelp from a woman.

"Ahh, but Shizune nee-chan, I want to hear what's happening inside…"

This struck a nerve. The door flew open and revealed none other than Naruto crouched on the floor with papers scattered all around him while Shizune was crawling trying to pick up the mess.

"Ah Tsunade ba-"

"-Naruto, if you even dare say it, I will not only kick your ass, but I will also kill you. What the hell were you doing listening to the conversation? I gave you today off, Naruto. Meaning you shouldn't be here. You should be relaxing some place away from me… And you call yourself Anbu- … Wait a minute. I want you to follow Sasuke around since you love to be around him so much. … And it can keep you away from me."

Tsunade mumbled the last part but she knew he would stay out of her hair for a while. It would give her time to think about what she had talked about. It was already evening and time sure did pass. She needed her sake because she was pretty moody.

"What was the last part Tsunade ba- …I mean Sama?"

"Nothing Naruto, so just go, and help Shizune pick up all the papers."

Tsunade returned to her office closing the door behind and sat down to contemplate her next move. Years truly had passed, things changed and so did feelings. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh.

"_Did I really do the right thing? The elders are gonna have my head if I try to change his fate but…"_

"Sasuke really has changed and he loves Sakura, even though he doesn't show it. But doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? That's it!"

Tsunade got up and ran out the door crashing into Shizune scattering papers all over the place once again.

"Shizune, I am so sorry. I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Tsunade-sama you still have all this paperwork to fill out! Shizune pointed to the scattered papers around her. "Wait where are you going? And what do you want me to say if someone asks for you?!"

"Tell them I just stepped out. Oh, and make sure to pick up all the papers Shizune! I don't want them lost."

Shizune only stared as the pigtailed woman darted out the sight leaving her with her paperwork once again.

* * *

Sakura didn't know how late it was getting; judging from the sun going down it was probably evening. She let out a sigh and looked at her reflection on the water below the usual bridge. Leaves were falling down and landing, leaving ripples against the clear surface. The day had been so stressful, she was just hoping to enjoy the day off that Tsunade had given her but it really didn't go that way. Her tears had already stopped from falling and her eyes had slowly gone back to their normal glistening emeralds, not the puffy redness that they were a few hours ago. The crisp smell of water and leaves was everywhere. Fall really was a beautiful season, what with all the wind and nice calm evenings….

Too bad this wasn't one.

"Sasuke, why?" the pink haired kunoichi asked in a whisper as the wind carried it off.

Little did Sakura know that the person, who caused her all this pain, was staring right at her. Sasuke couldn't believe that this once happy little girl would turn into this beautiful woman. Her hair was now past her shoulder and the pink was softer than he could ever remember. Her green eyes held all the pain and love she still had for him and her body was wonderfully fit and grew in all the right places. The setting sun cast a wonder for her features - her flawless skin, wonderful eyes and soft pink lips. How he found her taste addicting, he knew that he had to make her his.

"…_every time each one of us has a bad time we always manage to come to the same place. It's so predictable."_

Sasuke smirked at what Naruto had told him, he had to admit sometimes he was unpredictable.

"_I guess this bridge is always going to be our common bond we share with one another, huh…"_

Sasuke slowly walked behind the fallen pink-haired beauty with his hands in his pockets and whispered her name but made it so only she could hear him.

"Sakura..."

Nothing, he really did shatter this once happy and loyal person he ever would know.

"…Sakura-"

"I heard you the first time, Uchiha. I don't need a repeat. I am not fucking deaf!"

Sakura turned to face her once first and only love. The shadow the evening sun was casting on his face made him even more beautiful than he already was. Sasuke really had grown a great deal. His jet black hair playing with the wind had grown a bit longer, but it fit him quite well. Maturity could be seen in every inch of his handsome face and on his well-built body… Well, judging from the looks of it, all those hours of training really paid off. But there was one thing that hadn't changed: His eyes. Loneliness and sadness could still be seen, then again there was another emotion she couldn't pin point. Wait, was that sympathy and guilt she could see? No, not this pride-filled Uchiha, hell would surely freeze before he would feel those nonexistent emotions.

"Sakura don't give me that attitude I came over here to talk to you, not start a damn argument!"

"Look Sasuke I don't give a damn what you say, okay? So just go to hell. I'm not going to cry over your sorry ass, it was your own damn fault so I just don-"

"Damn it Sakura!! Just talk to me like a normal human being for a while. I know what I did was wrong so don't give me that crap. I am gonna get the damn death sentence so maybe you'll go back to being happy again. You know what? It was a mistake coming back and seeing you, I should have just let fucking things go. I'm leaving, so just forget about it…" Sasuke turned and started to walk away, but was stopped by the sound of sobbing. He hated causing her pain. For some reason, he always did, even back when they were still genin.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to face her. He had to admit she was really beautiful even when she was crying. But he would never admit that. Sasuke stared at the fallen cherry blossom and waited for her turn to talk.

"Why? Why the hell did you come back, to cause me more pain? I wanted to be alone for the rest of my life but you just walk right back into it." Sakura couldn't help the tears from falling. She'd given up hiding her emotions. She had to show him. She had to show him all the years of pain she went through.

"Saku..."

"No, Uchiha you wait until I'm done. I am tired of the pain Sasuke. I fooled myself into believing I was over you but, no, all the love I had for you never disappeared. All the hurt never went away, all the memories I had never faded. 6 ½ year later and you think it's alright to act like nothing ever happened?" Sakura fell to the floor and was now sobbing through her slender fingers, she tried with all her might to act tough, cold, heartless, but that never happened. She was still weak, every time he was around her she felt insignificant and small.

Sasuke walked and crouched down and stared at his teammate, friend, and love of _his _life. The sun was now setting and stars could be seen from up above the mixed orange, pink, and purple sky, birds could be heard flying to their nightly slumber, and the smell of dinner could be everywhere.

Sasuke lifted the beauty's face before him and leaned in closer. He could now see every tear that she had shed all these years for him. The tears that he could never let out, the pain that he would push behind him and the love that he never once in his life cared for, was all plastered on her face. How he missed that face…

Sakura couldn't help but lean in closer to him. A small gap could be seen. Seconds felt like moments before the gap was finally closed.

Sasuke pulled her into an alluring kiss.

He could taste her tears as he licked her bottom lip for entrance. Sakura slowly accepted. The boy wondered if this kiss would help put into words what he was feeling, since he was never really the best at expressing himself. Many times, he'd tried and yet nothing would come out.

He wanted to say sorry for leaving her on a bench.

Sorry for almost killing her, and sorry for leaving her in the first place.

The raven-haired missing-nin found her taste sweet and salty and addictive at the same time. Her tongue was fighting hard for dominance but he was just not going to budge.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. She was actually kissing her teammate, her love… Her Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke was always full of surprises but this was far more surprising. His taste was not sweet but wasn't bad at all. She loved it. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and fought for dominance inside his mouth… She had to at least have that.

Sasuke put his well-built arm around Sakura's petite waist and slowly lifted her off the ground that they were uncomfortably kissing on. What felt like an eternity lasted for a short while because both were breathless and needed some air before continuing.

Both stared at each other and finally realized the full impact of what they had done. Sasuke smirked at his now blushing cherry blossom.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered out but was caught off guard with a small kiss to her forehead. Sasuke moved a piece of hair away from her tender face and whispered something into her ear.

Sakura nodded. And after a moment both were leaving the bridge that will now hold the memory of their first kiss together.

* * *

A blonde ninja appeared from behind a nearby tree as he witnessed the whole scene. He couldn't help but release one of his famous foxy grins and mumbled "Sasuke-teme you better take care of her and make her smile even if it's only for a short while." 

With hands behind his head, Naruto walked off to the Hyuuga mansion to visit his Hinata-chan.

"Huh." The pigtailed blonde smiled with what she saw only moments ago.

"I am only letting you go Sasuke, so she could be happy. Don't do anything stupid. I want you to prove to me that you can love my pupil and care for others because if you do that… You might just be able to live."

Tsunade walked out from behind a tree and left.

She knew Shizune would be looking for her in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Okay when Word Document gives you about 7 pages shouldn't it be longer? Lol...I tried sorry it was short, I promise to make the next chapter longer...wait do I smell LEMONS...oh yea I do duh...I have a lemon on my desk...just kidding. Well see what the next chapter brings us. Do you want a lemon next chapter...tell me...review...give me a cookie...lol. Just click the little button below alright. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year if I don't review sooner. Maybe the lemon will be a Christmas gift from me to you... -shrugs- REMEMBER R&R**


	6. Let's go back to your place

Ahhh finally Chapter 6!!! This was the hardest chapter that I could have thought of, hahaha I needed to see and hear romance movies and songs...Gahh I think I kept on repeating "I don't want to miss a thing" by Aerosmith like 50 times, and "Far Away" by Nickelback 70 times. I had help from so many people, I kept on getting advice like "Imagine that it was you in her spot" and I was like "ummm -blush-", hahaha, seriously I so was. Anywho I really hope you enjoy this chapter, surprisingly it's the longest chapter I have written. Please **Read **and **Review!!! **

**I would like to thank**

**PropertyoftheUchiha**

**Ur2troublesome90**

**Kristine X3**

These are my betas, friends, and lemon helpers...hahaha thank you so much...-hugs-

**Much Love**

_-Aly-_

**Disclaimer: Ugh NOOO!!! I don't own Naruto...but hehehe I do now own a necklace with the hidden leaf symbol on it -hugs-**

* * *

**Ch 6: Let's go back to your place**

"_Sakura lets go back to your place." Sasuke whispered in her ear as the wind blew past them entangling the pink and raven strands of hair together. _

_Sakura nodded and after a moment, both were leaving the bridge that will now hold the memory of their first kiss together. _

* * *

"Hinata-chan are you here?!" The blonde ninja couldn't wipe the smirk off his crafty face. What had happened between those two was really…well, what he was feeling, he couldn't quite put into words."Naruto-kun, you're back, who…" before the pale blue eyed girl could finish her sentence she was pulled into a passionate kiss. Their lips parted and both were tasting, and remembering every crevice of each others mouth. Naruto's hands roamed and felt like each part of her body was new to him.

Both pulled away, Naruto gazed into the Hyuuga's clear blue orbs and noticed that he still had the affect of making her blush like crazy. At least she stopped fainting; I guess being married for a year does that to people.

"Hinata-chan lets go to…"

"To the bedroom Naruto-kun?" a faint shade of crimson crept her pale cheeks and she slightly lifted his shirt to feel around his body.

"I was going to say Ichiraku ramen house, but that sounds a lot better." a foxy grin played on his whiskered face.

Hinata giggled at his answer, sometimes he acted so innocent and carefree that it really surprised her that he could be an elite Anbu and selected to be the next Hokage.

Naruto picked her up, but was interrupted by a very angry Neji. Funny how he could still be so protective of her.

"Nii-chan!? Naruto-kun and I were…we were-"

"Spare me the details. Hinata-sama. I am sorry but I need to talk to Naruto alone for a bit. Tenten is inside and she wanted you to help her decide on baby names."

"Hai…umm Naruto-kun can you put me down??" Naruto noticed she was still in his arms and both turned red.

"Sorry Hinata-chan" with one last peck on the lips he set her down on the wooden floor. She vanished through the many halls of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Oi Neji, Hinata-chan and I wanted some time alone for once! We never get this opportunity and we are still trying to figure one another…"

"Naruto shut up! I really don't need to know what you do with my cousin. I may accept you as a teammate, friend, and superior but I will never shake the feeling that you are related to me." Neji released an exhausted and frustrating sigh.

Dealing with Tenten's battling hormones drove him to the edge of his patience. The woman was pregnant, but did she need to act crazy?

"What's wrong? Did you get Tenten mad again and she tried to kill you, or did you say the wrong thing to her?"

Naruto laughed at the Hyuuga and stopped as soon as Neji glared.

"Naruto I know you've heard about what's gonna happen to the Uchiha, am I right?

"Yea, Tsunade baa-chan is giving him the death sentence…" Naruto's cerulean blue eyes lost its playfulness and changed to concerned ones.

"Do you really think that she will go through with it Neji? I mean Sasuke did kill an S-class criminal wanted by our village."

"Yea, but Sasuke betrayed Konoha and you know that Naruto."

"Screw that!! It's been years now and Konoha needs to learn to move on and to forgive."

"Hn…" the Hyuuga prodigy hated to admit it, but he did have a point.

"Ahh…Neji!!!"

There was a loud scream heard from inside. Both Neji and Naruto ran as fast as they could and noticed that it was Tenten that screamed.

"Neji my water just…ahh…broke…" the brown haired weapons holder was on the floor panting. She glared at her husband, ready to kill and with water all around.

The Hyuuga genius noticed this and tried to keep the brown haired ninja in peace.

"Okay Tenten stay calm-"

"Stay calm…Stay calm!!!

The weapon master couldn't believe what she had just heard. One minute her husband was next to her and the next he was in deaths grip with a kunai pointed threatening toward him.

'_Damn maybe Tenten is a little scary. And where the hell did that kunai come from? Shikamaru was right.'_

"Neji are you listening to me..." Tenten's grip tightened after every pain she felt.

"You are asking me to stay calm when I am about to give birth to a kid…you listen to me, Neji Hyuuga, if you want to live you will stop telling me to stay fucking calm and get your ass up, don't give me that scared look, you're an Anbu damn it!! Take me to the hospital, Neji! NOW!!!"

Hinata and Naruto could only stare at the scene they were witnessing before them. One minute this sweet, yet crazy woman was smiling and the next she was threatening to kill her husband.

"Ne Hinata-chan do we still want to have kids…" Naruto laughed a little nervously.

"Naruto…" before Hinata could finish her sentence she fainted.

"Hinata-chan!!"

Neji couldn't believe what was happening. Hinata fainting, Naruto yelling, Tenten threatening and the new Hyuuga fighting to become part of this crazy world, but he had to stay calm.

* * *

"Today was such a long day and Ino is going to kill me. Troublesome woman." Shikamaru let out an exhausted sigh as he neared the front door."Hey daddy" A little voice could be heard from behind the tree.

"Sora what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside getting ready for dinner? Come on lets go."

"No daddy I don't think you want to go in there. Mommy is going to kill you, she was ranting on and on about tardiness when you were young. And Kosuke and Hoshi are being troublesome, just following her around agreeing to everything she says, so I came outside to look at the stars."

Sora was their first daughter; she was smart and witty like Shikamaru. At the age of five she was studious but lazy, always having her head in the clouds, literally. She was daddy's little girl. Sora had Ino's blue eyes and anger sometimes, when she would argue with the twins. All in all, though, she was the spitting image of Shikamaru, brown hair that reached her mid back and a shadow jutsu that she can already control.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you? I really don't want to deal with mommy right now."

Sora let out a chuckled yawn and stared at the night's sky. It was a magnificent night, all the stars were shown up above, but something felt a little uneasy. Sora couldn't pinpoint it, but she felt it.

"Hey daddy do you feel something? Like a bad feeling?"

Shikamaru stared into the blue eyes of his little girl and gave a warm smile.

"Yea, I do. I see your intuition has gotten a lot better, just like your shadows."

"So what do you think it is daddy?"

"I really don't know, but we have to be ready for anything. So let's head inside the house, before your mom notices you're gone."

Shikamaru lifted his little girl and placed her over his shoulders. With a last look at the night sky he entered the bright house to face his wife, tapping her foot on the stone tile and the twins behind her legs.

"Troublesome" and both father and daughter let out a sigh and smiled closing the door behind.

"Shikamaru do you know you're late, you were always late when we were on the team together. To think for once you would be early, but no! I would like to go on missions too but I am here raising our children!!"

Ino always had to argue over the fact of his tardiness. It was beginning to be troublesome, so he thought, oh so many times. Five years of marriage is a long time and having three kids was so difficult, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Shikamaru's eyes observed every inch of her figure, he remembered when she gave up on dieting and started eating like a normal girl. He never liked her thin; he found that a curvy woman was best suited. Her once short blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun to hold up her waist length locks. The purple outfit and nets was exchanged for conservative dresses that fit her every curve. Sure she was once an Anbu like the rest but gave it up after their first child.

"Shikamaru are you listening to me?!"

"Troub-"

"Shikamaru, don't you dare say it. If I hear it one last time you're dead! Do you hear me, but…" Ino released a sigh and then her face softened and she smiled at him.

"I can't stay mad at you." Ino removed Sora from her husband's shoulders and placed her on the ground.

"Sora-chan can you please go take Kosuke and Hoshi to play outside?"

"Okay mommy." smiled the five year old girl.

"But be careful Sora, its dark out. Stay close to the house, okay?" Ino smiled at her daughter and let her on her way.

"Come on guys lets play outside."

"Aww but why?" the twins whined

"Because mommy said so, let's go before I use…"

"Sora dear and no shadow jutsu on your little brother and sister."

"Fine, come on you guys." and with a drag the children were out the door.

"Now that we're alone for a while lets pick up where we left off before the twins were born" said the shadow holder.

"Really do you want to try for triplets this time?" Ino laughed at the reaction she received from her husband.

"Very funny, Ino. Troublesome woman."

"Yea I may be troublesome, but you love it."

Ino wrapped her arms around her husband as he removed her apron. Both stared into each others eyes as one was hoping for the next move. Ino teasingly kissed and pulled away, but before she could, Shikamaru claimed her lips as his own. It was forceful, yet gentle at the same time. Shikamaru licked her bottom lip for entrance and she quickly received it. Their tongues were battling against one another while their hands roamed freely over each others body.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was too troublesome, so both shinobi headed towards the bedroom. Landing on the soft mattress below, Ino was pinned down with hands above her head, while Shikamaru was tasting, licking, nibbling every part of flesh he saw ready for his mouth.

"Shikamaru… the kids… it's getting late…" Ino breathed out as she laughed at the familiar sensation she felt between her legs from Shikamaru.

"I know, troublesome timing too." The man sighed, and with one last kiss he pulled away and both of them headed out the room and outside to check on the kids.

* * *

Sakura headed toward the apartment to open the door, but was lost within the flood of kisses toward her neck."Sasuke. Please. Stop…I need to open the. Door." she breathed out.

"You're so annoying." Sasuke smirked at the reactions he was getting from the pink haired kunoichi. Even after all these years she still loved him.

When Sakura finally opened the front door to her apartment door, Sasuke slammed it from behind while locking it, hoping no one will disturb them later on.

He lifted Sakura bridal-style and took her into the bedroom, closing and locking yet a second door.

The moonlight could be seen between the curtains of the window, and crickets could be heard chirping. Nothing was going to spoil this night between the two lost lovers.

This was a night that they both wouldn't forget.

* * *

"Naruto shut up!!! Get Hinata some water and take her to the bedroom! Tenten please don't threaten me anymore I am trying my best to stay calm and you are not helping!!" Neji yelled, hoping to drown out Naruto's obnoxious yells from behind him.The Hyuuga was no longer patient. He lost his serene after dodging the twenty five shurikens being thrown at him. But now that Tenten's contractions had stopped, so did her screaming and threatening. This was beginning to be hard; he had to take her to the hospital right now.

"Tenten we have to go before you get another contraction is that okay?"

Tenten was holding on to her husband's hand for a sign of security. She knew that having a baby would be hell but this was worse. With a nod of her head both were gone in a flash, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

"Hinata-chan." whispered the blonde ninja. "Are you okay? Wake up. Your cousin is finally took Tenten to the hospital."

Hinata stirred in his arms and opened her translucent eyes to see sapphire ones staring back at her. "I'm okay Naruto-kun."

She revealed a smile and pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, continuing what they had started earlier before they were interrupted.

"Ne, Hinata-chan shouldn't we follow to make sure Tenten doesn't kill Neji?" Naruto jokingly said, even if more than anything he felt like slipping down into the sheets with her.

"Shhh Naruto-kun we'll visit them later. Let's go to the bedroom." and with that last reply, both disappeared into the shadows of the house.

* * *

Sasuke laid Sakura down gently on the Queen sized mattress and started kissing her neck. He was lost in the intoxicating scent of her hair.Sasuke still couldn't believe that the girl he loved had waited for him all this time.

This missing Nin never thought of any other woman but her; all the other women that wanted him for his body, he just ignored. He wanted Sakura to be his and him for her, that's the way it had to be. Coming back and seeing her beautiful green orbs only made him stronger and more determined to kill Orochimaru and return back to Konoha.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out as he was starting to pull up her shirt, but the man stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" she whispered

"Sakura, say it."

"Say what Sasuke?"

"You know what I want to hear so don't act stupid."

Sasuke was determined for her to say his name with the honorific. It was the only thing that signified their close bond for one another. Sasuke nipped at her neck and she released a gasp as he bit down on the sensitive portion.

"Stop Sasuke….Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked between the kiss and lifted her shirt, trailing kisses up toward her stomach. He removed the shirt and discarded it over the moonlit floor, turning around to the sight of her lacy bra. Sasuke claimed the girl's soft pink lips, waiting for her to take it further, pulling her on top of him.

Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the nice moment for a while, until she noticed that she had not yet felt his tongue wrapped around hers. '_Is he waiting for me?'_ thought the young woman. '_Well there's only one way to find out.'_

Sakura forced her tongue into the crevices of his mouth. She felt the roof of his mouth and felt his tongue fighting for dominance in her mouth. His kiss was so full of control, she longed for him in so many ways. The hope, the dreams, and the undying love she had for him. This was too much, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to admit what she felt for him.

She pulled away from his addicting kiss and stared into his black glistening eyes. With both hands she cupped his face and started to speak.

"Sasuke-kun…" she hesitated, and just as quickly continued.

"I love you. I always have and always will."

Sasuke stared back into the jade pools and leaned in. Wanting to whisper the words she always sought to hear from his mouth. The four words Sakura had dreamed to hear since the academy years.

"I love you too." Sasuke finally admitted.

The girl felt the hot tremble of tears stream down her face and with the growing warmth inside her, she removed his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest. Little by little, she placed soft kisses down his torso until she reached his pants. She placed her hands over the first button and slowly worked her way down his pants, revealing more and more with each undoing. Sakura reddened from the sight of his aching bulge buried inside, and slowly she pulled down his pants the rest of the way, throwing them aside on the floor.

His body truly was amazing, no scars, no wounds. He really took care of himself when he was with Orochimaru. The sight of his polka-dot boxers brought a smile to her face and a tiny chuckle.

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore - How can she be having all the fun while he was idly lying down and merely watching? After she had already unbuttoned his pants he pushed her back down, so that he was the one on top and she was the one lying vulnerable under him.

Sasuke's hands felt around the delicate frame of her back, removing the annoying piece of clothing that was in his way.

Sakura blushed as she saw her bra being discarded by the man. It fell to the wooden floor and lay next to the discarded clothing. She watched in nervousness and excitement as he began to nip on her left breast, his lips parted and he carefully swiped his tongue over the peak of her nipple, while his other hand reached out to caress her right. Feeling the warmth of his mouth on her breast made her a deeper crimson. The softness of his tongue, the warmness of his mouth, the feel of his strong hand. She was lost. Lost in every moment of lust and sensation. Her hands were feeling over his soft raven locks and her back arched with every new move he made.

The raven haired ninja felt her body heat rise as he tasted her skin. How he loved hearing her whisper his name with every suck and nip he took. A funny thought came to mind while he was enjoying the moment. And it struck him that he wanted her to cry out his name. Sasuke smiled to himself. He never knew he had a kink like that and he was aware that Sakura was the only girl who made him this way. He slowly moved to the lonely right breast and began to nip and suck on it. He bit down on the sensitive tip of her breast and blew cold air over it, making her shiver under him. He loved the satisfaction he was receiving from her reactions.

Sasuke noticed she was still wearing her black skirt. Lightly, he kissed her lips. And then his hand dipped to remove the black piece of clothing, which revealed underneath, a black pair of panties. Slowly, Sasuke pulled them down, exposing her bare body to him.

He stared at her beautiful form and felt a pair of delicate fingers remove his boxers. Sasuke was truly surprised at her boldness and he couldn't help but smile at this. Her face continued to turn red as she stared at him and his full body.

The cherry blossom began to touch and explore, as then Sasuke did too, both of them feeling for the sensitive areas of the other, only wanting to bring the satisfaction.

Moans could be heard from the two as each discovered one another's weakness.

Sasuke felt his lower abdomen throb with pain. And he knew then that he wanted it.

He had to make this pink-haired woman his.

Once and for all.

Sasuke positioned himself between her and started to push into her.

A gasp came from Sakura as she felt the new sensation over-take her fragile body.

This only turned the Uchiha on even more. The pain she felt between her legs subsided as he entered her deeper. She released a slight whimper of pain but was stopped with chaste kisses on her lips and down her neck.

"Sakura" he hesitated her name but was surprised with how he had said it. Full of pleasure and desire, what feelings, something he had always wanted to feel, love and completeness. Sasuke took a breath, waiting a few moments, so the girl under him could be comfortable with it.

Slowly he adjusted himself, and then Sasuke pushed in, drew out, hoping not to hurt the woman he cared for the most.

Pain changed to pleasure as she became accustomed to the new feeling. She sunk her nails into his back and moved her body to the rhythm he was moving in.

Deeper and deeper he went, and little by little the pain was no more.

Her body felt like it would burst while her throat couldn't take the pressure any longer from the moaning, gasping, from the pleasure.

"Sas...uke...kun" she whispered

He wanted and had to hear her scream his name.

His pride had always been the best of him, sometimes.

He moved faster and faster until he could no longer feel the thin sheet of innocence between them. They were no longer children with childhood crushes; they were adults with feelings of love, longing, and lust.

Sakura began to nip his neck and lick around behind his ear. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore he whispered her name "Sakura…stop…" she smirked, but just as quickly bit her lip as she felt a brush of pleasure.

Sasuke felt her tighten around his shaft, he had to keep going, he had to hear her.

Sakura felt it fast approaching but Sasuke wouldn't stop. Truthfully she didn't want this new sensation to stop, she wanted more. Slowly she suppressed her moans and found her voice.

"Sasuke" she whispered trembling with bliss.

The enjoyment, the rush, the excitement was too much. She knew what he wanted and she gave in.

"Sasuke-kun!!" she harshly cried out.

The raven haired nin smirked a pride filled smirk.

As soon as she came, he collapsed next to her, and he pulled her body tightly to him, clinging to her as if he wanted to feel her for all it wasworth.

The moon that had shown between the translucent curtains covered their sweaty tired bodies. Both breathed in, feeling their heart rates race with each labored breath in the silence.

After all the years of yearning for one another's taste, feel, and touch, it had finally become reality.

Tonight would be a night to remember, even if it was for just one night.

Sasuke had to leave tomorrow morning, before the sun rose or else the Anbu would start a search for him. Sasuke guessed he had a few hours to rest. The young Uchiha looked toward his Sakura taking in every inch. Her face, her sleeping form, her smile, everything.

He felt his eyes grow heavy with every minute that passed and fell asleep with the image of his love on his mind.

* * *

"Daddy, Kosuke and Hoshi are not listening to me. I told them not to climb the tree, but do they listen? No!"Shikamaru smirked at the pose his daughter had. One hand on her hip and a foot tapping on the floor. Yup that was Ino's anger alright.

"Oi Kosuke, Hoshi get down from that tree right now!"

"Aww but dad, do we have to?"

"Yes you have to, young man and lady, so get down here right now!" interrupted the blue-eyed mother.

After that reply two blonde haired twins stood before them.

Kosuke, their second daughter and oldest twin had blonde hair that was long like their mothers, but was pulled back into a ponytail. She too, shared Shikamaru's brown eyes and was also known for being the most active, rebellious, tomboy of the three. She never wasted her time watching clouds like Sora. She climbed trees, played with the boys, and went on explorations to discover some new hidden temple. Kosuke also shared her fathers shadow jutsu. At one time she tried it on Sora but failed miserably when Hoshi interrupted her concentration. It took a while for Ino and Shikamaru to stop the kids from arguing with one another.

Hoshi on the other hand, was the exact replica of Ino. He had messy blonde hair that covered his sky blue eyes. When he was two Ino tried to cut his hair, but the young boy wouldn't hear of it. Hoshi was the youngest of all three and only boy of the family. Shikamaru told him to take care of the family if he shall never return from a mission, and the bushy haired blonde nodded with agreement. It was true he would be called a follower, klutz, and chatterbox, but he was the only one out of the kids that could beat Shikamaru in board games next to Sora. Unlike the girls, he would tend to the flowers around the house with his mother and shared her mind transfer jutsu, it wasn't perfect but it was getting there.

Ino and Shikamaru stared at their three children and smiled.

"I think you kids need to sleep, its getting kind of late outside. We'll have dinner, play a few board games and head to bed. Does that sound alright to you Sora, Kosuke, and Hoshi?"

"Yea Daddy" said the three children in unison.

"Alright now, lets head inside." added Ino.

"Shikamaru, before you go inside, I need to ask you something."

"Whats up?"

Ino's eyes filled with concern and worry when she stared back at her husband. "Do you feel it, like something is going to happen soon?"

"Yea, Sora felt the same way when I got home. Maybe it has to do with Sasuke returning back."

"Wait, hold up…you didn't tell me Sasuke was back. When? How? Why?"

Shikamaru only shrugged his shoulders and smiled gesturing her to go inside. He knew whatever it was, it was not good. _'This chakra could it be? Nah, it can't be. I guess I'll tell Ino later, when the kids are asleep.'_

* * *

The serene fall night was like any other, new relationships, life, and happiness was all around. Little did Konoha know, a cloaked figure stood watching its every step

"Itachi, what are you going to do, stare at this piece of crap town all night?"

The injured man didn't speak a word he only stayed in silent. _'Lil brother you think you made a wise decision letting me go, well you're wrong. Konoha will fall before my hands if that is the last thing I do in this pitiful world.'_

* * *

Yay Thank you for reading my chapter...I really hope you enjoyed it!!! Yuppers action and more Lemons in futher chapters...but I still need to think where I am actually going with it. I have an ending and what not, but ehh well see what happens. Just click the Review button below and show me much LOVE!!! Oh yea and just to let ya know..one of my friends said I should stop writing..ugh she said I sucked at this...And I was like ehh...

**Anywho _R&R_ Please!!! hahaha like you all won't -smiles and hugs-**


	7. Memories, new life, and destruction

Okay finally chapter 7!!! Wow I can't believe how far I have gotton with this. I thought it was gonna suck big time but I guess not. LOL!!! I really enjoy it, I am gonna be revising the earlier chapter cause they kind of need it. And I really regret to inform you guys that I am gonna take a break and you all won't see a review till late or mid February, or maybe on Valentines day. I got the outline of it just need to get the full chapter. I have the ending already done well most of it, so I don't know what chapter it will be done!!! I am really grateful for all my reviewers and betas love you guys so much. Oh yea but back to why I will not be updating soon. I am recording a Demo cause I want to sing so yea that is where my time is gonna be at for a while, and school starts next week...T-T.

Oh yea 16 pages, yuppers this is 16 pages...lol and I thought 4 pages was a lot...

I would like to thank my Betas!!!

**PropertyoftheUchiha**

**Kristine X3**

**Ur2troublesome90**

Thank you guys soo much I love each and everyone of you!!!

**Disclaimer: NOO!!! I do not own Naruto, GAH!!! Why must we do this all the time... -cries- but Anj does own (in the palm of your hand Sasuke!!!) Whoot!!**

Oh yea and **-pink.pocky-** and **littlechineseazngirl** I love you too!!!

So on with the story!!!

**

* * *

Ch 7: Memories, moments, new life and destruction. **

The night sky was pitch black, but one can tell it was in the wee hour of the morning. Screams could be heard throughout the entire hospital building, but not all of it was coming from a certain pregnant woman.

"Tenten, you need to focus on your breathing instead of killing your husband…" said a blonde woman behind a white hospital mask. "Tenten, Hyuuga does need to breath! I don't think you want your baby to be fatherless!!"

A black haired assistant was busy prying a now blue Anbu away from the deadly grip of his wife. While Tsunade on the other side was busy relaxing Tenten and helping her breath.

"Ten...Ten..." breathed Neji "Can you please let go of me?"

"No! I wouldn't be in this place if it wasn't for your 'honey let's go to the bedroom' crap! If I don't kill you tonight, than you will never sleep with me again!! Do you hear me Neji Hyuug…ahhh!!!"

Tsunade and Shizune looked at awe between the "happily married couple" but were soon distracted by Tentens screams.

"Okay Tenten you need to really focus on your breathing if you want this baby out, now push when I tell you to got it?"

* * *

The smell of dew surrounded the apartment room. Birds chirping for their morning breakfast could be heard along with the rustling of leaves. The sun had not risen but the starry night could still be visible between the beginning of dawn. 

Sasuke awoke with the feel of soft breaths on his chest and the tickle of pink strands on his body. The memories from last night flooded to his mind as he looked at their bare bodies entangled underneath the thin sheets.

'_Hn…I bet Tsunade is gonna be looking for me. I can't have Anbu barge in on us like this.'_

Sasuke smirked when he heard Sakura whisper his name in her slumber. _'So even when she's asleep she can't get her mind off of me.'_

The raven haired ninja placed a chaste kiss on the kunoichi's brow and slowly removed himself from her grasp. The cool air brushed his bare body and a shiver crept up his spine. How he longed to still lie in bed with his Sakura, but he had to visit a certain place before Anbu found him.

'_Damn, what the hell did she do with my boxers?'_

Sakura stirred as she felt the warmness and emptiness next to her.

"Sasuke…" she whispered

"So you're just going to get up and leave?" She rose holding the bed sheets close to her body as tears whelmed up in her emerald eyes. "I thought this was going to be different but I was so stupid to believe that…"

"Saku-"

"Shut up!! Just go Sasuke. Go like the many times you left me. I don't give a damn anymore."

"Sakura listen to me."

Walking toward her he leaned and lifted her chin to stare back at the girl who waited.

Waited all her life for him.

Waited to be with him.

Waited to give herself to him.

And like those many years of waiting she needed to wait for him again.

"Sakura I promise I will return. I have to do something. Tsunade has me to be executed and I have to find a way to get out of it." Tears streamed down the pink haired kunoichi's face as she shed them for him.

Always, since she was a genin it, was for him.

Never once in her entire life did she ever stop to cry for her own pity.

Never.

Sasuke loved this woman, and he knew that she loved him but what he hated was her tears.

With his warm hands he wiped away the pain filled tears and kissed her forehead once again. It was soft and tender, full of compassion and love.

As he kissed her, Sakura felt a drop of water hit her face. Was this a tear?

"Sakura, stop crying. You know I love you, and I'll be with you. Will you marry me if when I return?"

"Sasuke, of course I will marry you." and with a tight embrace he let her go and placed one last kiss on her soft pink lips.

* * *

"Naruto-kun" whispered a soft voice. 

"Ne, I want more Ramen, with lots of Miso!" the blonde haired ninja stirred as a satisfied smile spread across his whiskered cheeks.

Hinata laughed as she snuggled closer to her husband taking in every warm feeling from his body. Naruto awoke with the feel of kisses trailing up his chest, neck and lips.

A smile tenderly spread across the young Hyuuga's delicate features. Slowly she raised her head and whispered soft words in Naruto's ear and she placed chaste kisses alongside his neck.

A blush spread across his cheeks and slowly he pulled his wife underneath him so now he was staring into her white orbs.

"Ne, Hinata-chan I love you."

"Naruto-kun, we need to go see Tenten, we don't even know if Neji-nii san is alive."

She chuckled at the memory of her cousin being overpowered by his former teammate, wife and soon to be, mother of his child.

"It's alright Hinata-chan, he survived this long, what's an hour more? And besides we hardly ever get this chance to be together."

His voice was so deep and seductive and he grinned as the memories of last night flooded his mind. The woman underneath him blushed a deep scarlet as the realization that they were both alone, married, and intimate.

"You're right, but I think it's time we get up, before we never go to the hospital. I'm gonna take a hot shower."

Naruto pouted as he saw his Hinata-chan get up and make her way to the bathroom. He smiled as he noticed that she truly changed over the years. Her short dark indigo hair was now long and reached to her small waist. Her clear white eyes never lost its glisten and he always compared them to the stars that he loved so much. Not only did her appearance change but also her attitude, sometimes she could be so sweet that he claimed to be the luckiest of all Konoha. But besides all of that her stuttering stopped, he thought it was kind of cute but she stopped after they grew close over the years.

"Naruto kun". Hearing his name being called out he came back to reality. "Are you going to join me?"

With that he got off the bed and hurried toward bathroom that held a trail of visible steam out the door.

* * *

'_Damn, I know that chakra but why can't I pinpoint it.' _The brown haired ninja stirred in his sleep. 

"Shikamaru what's wrong? You've been acting weird all night; just tell me already before I beat it out of you. And I know for a fact something is bothering you because you went outside for a late night smoke."

Ino smiled to herself. She knew her own husband; she did after all grow up with him. And when he goes out for a late night smoke that is not always good. The last time he took a smoke was when he found out about her first pregnancy, and when he found out about having twins.

"Ino" his voice was steady and serious. "I know something big is going to happen, I know Sora feels it and you feel it too. Then there's this faint chakra I felt earlier; it's so damn familiar but I have no idea who it is."

Ino's piercing sapphire eyes looked at the man that laid next to her. Shikamaru had always been smart, witty, and in tuned, but this really had him worried. His face no longer had the lazy expression it once had, but the face of a man who grew well beyond his normal years. The brown spiky haired ponytail was loose and well spread across his pillow. She blushed as she noticed his body, well built, rock hard, need she say more. But her eyes drew to his arm that held his anbu tattoo; she cursed it sometimes and worried for his return every day.

Ino slowly felt on her arm and realized she too held the same tattoo, hers eyes closed fighting back tears. She felt a strong arm around her shoulder and her body being pulled in closer.

"Huh you're so troublesome but I love you." He placed a kiss on her lips and deepened it every second, but was shortly interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mommy, daddy can I sleep with you for a little while?" whispered the littlest of the family.

"Alright, but what's wrong Hoshi?" Ino lifted up her side of the blanket letting in her son.

"I had a bad dream about the village; I dreamt that it was on fire." The soft blue eyes streamed with tears.

Ino and Shikamaru looked toward one another with a worried look on their faces.

"It's okay Hoshi everything is going to be alright. It was only a dream after all so go to sleep for a while kay." smiled the blonde, making hush noises to console her son.

Within seconds Hoshi fell asleep.

"Shikamaru I really don't think that was a dream."

"I know. I need to go report to Tsunade, so if anything happens during the day you know what to do."

Once again he placed a kiss on her soft lips and picked up his son.

"Well since I'm awake want me to make breakfast today?"

"Shikamaru what did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband like you?"

"You were troublesome, and" he continued sounding seductive "if I finish early today maybe me and you can continue where we left off."

With that said he gave a sly grin to his wife and walked out the door with a small bundle cradled in his arms.

* * *

A dark cloaked figure could be seen at the outskirts on Konoha. His long raven black hair flowed with the brush of wind. The feature of hate and need to kill were present in his bloodlust sharingan eyes even more with the now rising sun. 

'_This is the day Konoha falls to the ground and bows before me. Sasuke you may have let me live but that was a mistake. It's pitiful really how you put your own brotherly affectionate feelings in the way.'_ a sinister and crazed smirk played across his pale face.

"Itachi are you ready to plan the destruction of Konoha" said a shark faced man.

"Kisame, we shall attack Konoha at noon, I want you to inform the others."

"What do we do in the meantime Itachi?"

"We wait and prepare, get the weaponry and summons ready. Konoha seems peaceful at the moment but it will be in hell and agony when we are done. Soon everyone will know not to mess with us."

"But your arm it's starting to smell like…"

"I know what it smells like Kisame, death. I don't give a damn; I was going to rid of it today. If I didn't let the whole Uchiha clan bring me down, I doubt my own damn arm could defeat me."

He laughed at the thought of his family dead on the hard wooden floor, and seeing the pain in his little brother's eyes. But smirked maliciously when he recalled bringing down the whole damned clan he called Uchiha.

The maniacal man recalled when his little brother had brought him down, with one swipe he would have been off with his head, but no. His pitiful brother spared his life hoping he would run like he had done.

_Itachi stared hard in to the same onyx eyes he had, the same eyes that cried for their fathers attention, the same eyes that held love for him, and the same eyes that he stared into and showed him the horrors and fall of their own clan. Dark ominous clouds surround their forms, stars were not present, and rain trickled down their faces, silence over took the both of them._

"_Go ahead Sasuke, kill me. That is what you wanted this whole time isn't it? Now that I'm weak, take my life, but let me warn you Sasuke you will always be the same little boy calling for me 'Onii-san Onii-san…'."_

"_Fuck you, Itachi!" Bellowed the youngest Uchiha, with a quick raise of his arm and swipe of his Kusanagi he cut his right arm leaving it helplessly hang by strands of nerves. _

_All over the body of the fallen Uchiha were visible gash wounds, right arm limp, and legs immobile due to the chidori's power. His left eye now bleeding tremendously, but not so much that vision was blurry, he could see the back of his little brother that held the clans symbol so proudly._

'_Why haven't you killed me Sasuke?" _

"_Because I will spare you like you spared me. Stop being a menace, Itachi, and go make something out of your hopeless life. I killed Orochimaru because he was the obstacle that held me to his fucked up bond. I have people who care about me, and when I was younger I was blind to see it. All I could see was you face, your damn face, and our parents and family on the ground, dead. I can't kill you, even though I have dreamed about it since I was small. I wanted to be nothing like you, but either way I did. But if you come back ready to destroy more people I love? I'll kill you, slow and painfully. Do you hear me?_

_With a kick to his already fractured ribs he walked away._

'_Big mistake Sasuke I will kill y…' _

_Itachi remembered waking up in another Akatsuki underground base, members were killed and some betrayed but only few stayed loyal and waited for the return of Kisame holding a hopeless man. Since the last base was destroyed medical supplies were no where near._

"I will kill you Sasuke, and if I die you will come along and join me in hell."

* * *

Sasuke walked out in the streets of Konoha hoping no one would notice, but then again it was dawn. To his surprise he found the streets quite empty with few open shops. No one gave notice to his presence, since everyone was busy with their own doing. 

Something bothered him, and he knew nothing good would come out of this.

'_Itachi you bastard you better not do what I think you want to do. I spared your damn fucked up life. You better think before you act, you son of a bitch.'_

Sasuke lowered his head covering his eyes with his bangs and walked casually leaving his hands in his pockets.

The raven haired man found his way to the old training grounds. The feel of damp grass could be felt between his toes and sandals and the smell of dew was intoxicating.

How this brought back memories of his younger self, arrogant, selfish, and a damn blind dumbass. He smirked when he noticed the three practice posts and felt for a few shurikens in his holster.

'_Maybe for old time's sake',_ he thought to himself.

Old habits are always hard to get rid of but when his pride was in the way there was no stopping him. He was a Uchiha after all; the definition of pride filled.

He slowly closed his stoic onyx eyes, took a deep breath, and with a flick of his wrist.

1 hit

2 hit

3 hit

One Bull's eye after the next.

The missing nin opened his eyes and smirked his pride filled smirk when he saw all three bull's eyes. Walking toward the pole he pulled out the shurikens embedded in the hard wood. A flood of memories of team 7 rushed into his mind, the time Naruto kissed him, _'fucking bastard still need to kick his ass or kill him one or the other for that.'_ the first time he called Sakura annoying, the first time they met kakashi and the eraser fell on his head…

'_Kakashi…I haven't seen him at all since I've been here, then again I was with Sakura.'_

The one memory that always stayed etched in his mind was that damn shinobi rule. Even though he broke it in so many ways it still haunted him.

'_A true shinobi seeks out the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However, those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that!'_

Sasuke thought for a moment and remembered all the times when team 7 was in trouble he would instinctively jump in front and blame his body for moving on it own. Than again when it came to him, Sakura and Naruto would give their very life to save him.

What seemed like hours was only for a few minutes. Sasuke found himself sitting on the moist dew filled grass with shurikens on either side of him deep in thought.

'_Sakura, her annoying voice, clingy behavior, and weak jutsu's were a thing in the past now. What was once a self conscious 13 year old crybaby is now a strong 19 year old ANBU woman with her own mind, body, and heart? Who would have thought years later I would love her and we would be getting married?' _

'_Naruto that loud mouthed, ramen loving dobe. I care about that idiot like a damn brother, who would have thought Anbu would allow him in. Huh, he's still an idiot to me though.'_

A smile crept over his handsome features as he noticed time really did change people in so many ways, appearance, strength, and all the physical things. But the one thing that time could never change were bonds, friendship, and love.

He lifted his body from the grass and remembered the last stop he had to go visit.

With a turn he walked away from the past and moved into the present.

* * *

"Good Morning daddy!!!" yelled the oldest daughter as she pounced on her father. 

"Well now aren't we an energetic bundle this early morning, shouldn't you still be asleep?" smiled the shadow holder raising an eyebrow.

"Well yea but I smelled pancakes and had to wake up before the twins get to them." Sora let out a chuckle and grabbed a stool to look at her father's cooking.

"Hey daddy..."

"Hn."

"Your going to be careful today right?"

"Of course, what makes you think I won't?"

"Well I don't know it's just that I…"

"Pancakes!!!" screamed two little voices in unison.

"Troublesome….back off you two daddy is making my pancakes first."

Sora gave a glare that had the twins wait their turn. She gave one of her sweet smiles to Shikamaru and sat at the table putting the stool back.

"What is this I hear about pancakes?"

"Troublesome woman."

"Good morning mommy!!!" smiled all three children.

"And how are you holding up, good I hope" Ino tightened her robe and kissed her husbands stubbly cheek taking over the cooking while he got ready for work.

"Hey Shikamaru, Sakura and I are going to go to the groceries you think maybe Chouji would like to baby-sit the kids today? He did have off from mission's right?"

"Yea I'll stop by his place before I leave to Tsunade's"

"Oh yea and my mom and dad said they want me to watch the flower shop for a while."

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome and walked into the bathroom fixing his hair into the same ponytail, wearing his Anbu attire and mask above the bathroom counter.

"Okay Sora, Kosuke, Hoshi, go get wash up and get dressed before you eat breakfast."

"Aww but mom do we have to your not ready yet." retorted the middle child.

"Troublesome, listen to your mother and go get washed up and ready or no pancakes. Cause Uncle Chouji is coming and you know he'll eat all the pancakes." Shikamaru grinned with a raised brow.

"Fine," said the oldest child.

"Fine", pouted the middle daughter

"Okay," smiled the youngest son.

"Alright now go and be quick before the pancakes get cold!"

All three children ran to their bedrooms and ran to the bathroom.

"Thank you, and while they get ready, I'll get dressed too. Can you watch the last batch of pancakes before I get out?"

"Yea yea yea…"

After the family had breakfast, Shikamaru left for Tsunade's, shortly after Chouji arrived with a bag of potato chips on hand.

"Uncle Chouji!!!" yelled all three small voices

"He-heyy!! It's yer Unca Chouji! How ya doin!

"Uncle Chouji look how big I grew!"

Yeah you're getting taller Sora, but damn your skinny!" Poking the elder child. "Eat more Yakiniku, you'll get a hint of a waistline in no time!" he laughed at the brow raise from Ino.

Chouji always loved Ino and Shikamaru, they were after all his teammates, but they held a strong and powerful bond. His once plumpy stature was no more; he was stong, well built and had a handsome face. Girls wanted him, but he was not interested. He found that being single for a while was for the best. He held a dream to open up a restaurant someday, sure he was now an Anbu like the rest, but he wanted to get out and see what other abilities besides fighting was out there for him.

"Chouji, I'm going with Sakura to the groceries and watching the flower shop for a while so I should be back by noon. Oh yea," she whispered out of hearing range so the kids wouldn't listen. "Shikamaru has a bad feeling that something big is going to happen today so be careful, but don't tell the kids."

"Shikamaru? … A bad feeling? Ino… what do you think it could be?" crunching chip after chip.

The blonde gave a shrug and nod of the head signifying that she hadn't the faintest clue.

"Okay, I got it Ino. Don't worry about the kids, leave it to me."

Ino smiled at her children and hugged them hoping that harm will not come their way, walked out the kitchen door and left.

'_Something bad??'_ he thought shoving the last bit of chips and crumbs into his already full mouth.

* * *

"Oh shit Ino is going to kill me if I am not there waiting for her at the market place." A frantic pink haired kunoichi could be seen running around the apartment. 

"Sasuke and I are getting married!" she squealed.

'_Hell yea, that's right he had to give into us one way or another! CHA!!'_

"What the hell I haven't talked to you in so long, and now you come out when I mention Sasuke?" she raised an annoyed eyebrow.

'_Well yea of course, so did you two, you know…?'_

She blushed a deep red as Inner Sakura smirked with satisfaction.

"Okay now I know why I haven't talked to you. I don't have time for this crap I need to get going!!"

With a quick glance at her full piece mirror and holster packed with shuriken and kunai she ran out the door.

'_Tsunade-shishou I really hope you don't…'_

"Hey Sakura!!!" smiled the blonde ninja.

"Hey Ino so are we ready?"

"Yea, umm Sakura I heard Sasuke is back, so have you seen him?"

Sakura stumbled on her two feet and blushed at the mention of the Uchihas name.

"Oh my god Sakura, are you okay?! Normally when anyone mentions his name your like 'Fuck him and I hope he burns in hell'. It's not like you slept with him or any…" Ino stopped and looked at her best friend.

"Sakura… you slept with him didn't you?" she smirked when she received a nod from the pink haired woman. Ino squealed which had villagers stop dead in their tracks to see the commotion.

"Umm hehehe…" with a tug both headed toward the Ichiraku ramen house and began talking about the night before.

After the third bowl of ramen the two women spotted Naruto and Hinata walk by.

"Ohayo! Naruto!" Sakura waved at them.

"Sakura-chan!!!" the blonde's eyes grew wide and he gave smile

"Ne, Sakura-chan did you see Sasuke last night?" the blonde gave a sly whiskered grin at the same reaction only this time her ramen fell to the floor.

"Nice job, forehead girl," mumbled Ino.

"Shut up, Ino pig." glared Sakura.

"Uh where are you two headed?"

"Oh. Tenten is having her baby and we wanted to run over there before she kills Neji."

"You two really don't look like you're in a hurry" smiled the blonde.

"Finally got some alone time I see, not having Neji always around must be romantic, ne?"

"Yea you know Hinata-chan and I never…"

"Well we got to go, see you later Ino-chan, come on Naruto-kun before I kill you."

"Dattebayo…"

The two friends laughed paid for their ramen, headed for the grocery store and flower shop. Noon was fast approaching as Ino's mom and dad arrived at the store.

"Well I'll see you later tonight mom. Shikamaru and I would love to eat dinner with you." With a smile and wave she was out the door.

All was right; the sun was out, the birds were chirping, nothing could go wrong. Ino and Sakura reminisced on old times while walking through the crowded village.

But a loud explosion interrupted the once happy moment, smoke could be seen at the mountain that held the carved faces of past Hokages.

Ino reached in the back of her dress searching for a kunai.

"Oh damn it I didn't bring my kunai with me. Shit!!"

"Here I always carry spare." she handed a few kunai and an extra holster to Ino.

"Hey Ino-pig, you think this calls for some ass kicking?" Sakura slipped on her gloves and stared at her rival, best friend, and teammate.

"Hell yea Sakura!!" Ino began to unbutton her dress to reveal her old purple skirt, top, and nets.

"You never change do you?"

"Nah, now let's go kick some ass!!!"

* * *

"Come on Hinata-chan I didn't mean to make you mad," whined the nine tailed fox holder. 

Hinata opened one eye and smiled at her husband while pulling his body in for a deep kiss.

A loud explosion was heard near the mountain that held the many faces of the Hokages.

"Naruto-kun, what was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go check it out. You go get the villagers to safety because something tells me that we're under attack."

"Hai." Hinata ran and looked at her husband hoping it would not be the last

Naruto used his signature hand sign and yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Justu"

With this said clones scattered looking for the source and cause of the explosion.

"Naruto-kun!!! You come back do you hear me!!!"

Naruto smiled and gave her what some would call his imitation of Lee's "nice guy pose" and left leaving her to help the villagers to safety.

* * *

Sasuke found himself at the memorial of all the fallen ninjas that fought for the village. He thought back on Kakashi and remembered what he said. 

'_Everyone close to me is already dead'_

"Hn…seems so similar."

"What seems so similar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned at the familiar voice to see a grey haired ninja with his eyes glued to Icha Icha Paradise.

"Glad to see you returned Sasuke"

"Hn…I take it you knew I was back, and that Tsunade has me to be executed."

"Yea, so why does she have you wondering around, was it because of Sakura?"

The perverted sensei gave a slight grin which from the gleam in his right eye anyone would determine it a smirk.

"Alright well I'm out of here see ya later, Kakashi."

A loud explosion was heard. Sasuke stopped walking and knew who had done this, he knew what was going to happen, and he knew _her_ life was in danger along with the rest of Konoha.

'_I let you live, and now I will kill you…' _with clenched fist he looked toward Kakashi.

Kakashi removed his eyes from the book and tucked it into his Jounin vest.

"Sasuke is this…"

"Yea"

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"Because I felt sorry for him."

Sensei and one time student looked at each other and headed toward the same direction the others were now headed.

* * *

"Tenten breath in and out." said a panicked Hyuuga. 

"I love you Neji, I love you so much, please don't leave me," Tenten said as she hyperventilated.

"I would never leave you Tenten I will always love you and the baby" he kissed her moist forehead and looked to Shizune for an answer to her nice behavior.

"I would enjoy that moment while you have it Neji." Shizune smiled and assisted once the last push delivered the baby.

A loud high pitched cry could be heard from the new life that was born before the eyes of the now mother and father.

"Hyuuga Neji, Tenten congratulations it's a …"

A loud explosion interrupted the happy moment.

"What the hell was that?!" screamed the fifth.

"Oh no Neji, what's happening outside, tell me Neji!!"

"Tenten-chan you need to stay calm." consoled Shizune

"Stay calm! You stay calm, you bit…"

"Tenten please do it for the baby, I think I need to go help out because from the looks of things Itachi, is here along with the Akatsuki members."

"Neji I need to help you!! Tsunade is there anyway I could…"

"NO!!!" screamed the three.

"Tenten you have a baby and you need to worry about h…"

Tsunade was cut off with another cry and knock on the door.

An Anbu dressed in his full attire arrived and removed his mask.

"Shikamaru?"

"Tsunade, Akatsuki are attacking the village as we speak, I sent out Kiba and Shino but they can't handle all of it there are too many of them. We need a battle strategy. I worked on one and need your approval."

"Alright, Shizune help out Tenten. Hyuuga, I will be waiting for you but stay with your wife and _son_ a bit longer."

She gave a weak, forceful, distressed smile and left to prepare.

* * *

"Alright now ready 1, 2, 3, 4…" 

The same explosion was heard and smoke could be visible.

"Sora, Kosuke, Hoshi, I need you three to head in the house and get ready, to leave. We need to head toward safety, quick!"

"But uncle Chouji…"

"Do as I say Kosuke; Sora come here for a bit."

"Your mother told me about this whole bad feeling, do you still have it?"

"Yea kind of why?"

"Well your father told me that you're good with your shadow jutsu is that true?"

"Yea…but why are you asking me this?"

"Because Sora the village is under attack. I'm gonna take you guys to the academy where Iruka-sensei will help you three to safety along with the rest. Okay?

The oldest daughter nodded her head ran inside and grabbed her holster, the same one her father gave her not to long ago. With it she filled it with kunai and shuriken. She rushed to get the twins and hurried with Chouji to the academy.

* * *

"I told you Sasuke, to kill me when you had the chance, but you didn't." 

Itachi saw the helpless villagers run from the hell they were now in.

Nothing could help them, no one could save them, and all hope was going to die. The once happy village was on fire. The next explosion erupted, and as quick as the earth-trembling sounds, came the screams

"Now I know why they call it the_ land of fire._"

* * *

Well that is the last of it. Leave a review and I shall be happy, I really don't know if I will update early we'll see what happens. Wish me luck with the demo, R&R!! Oh yea and I get to meet AAR (The American Rejects) Whoot!!! 

Just click the pretty button below!!!

Thankies

Love

Princessaly (Alicia)


	8. Authors note

Uhh hi….DONT HURT ME!

I am so sorry I haven't been updating.

Come to think of it when did I last update…?

readers yell January 8, 2007

…oh yea OO

Since January I have been SO busy with college…bleh

I will be updating when I actually fix my little block for the 8th chapter.

"Night time visitor" will be updated I promise you this, also the whole story will be going under minor…major fixes.

I do have a new story coming out just so you know I am not dead or anything…it is with my beta (Kristine x3) at the moment so I should be getting it back by Monday I think?

Back to NTV, well I do have the ending done or kind of done…it will be about 10 chapters and right now I am working on the 8th. Expect twists, romance, lemons, and more when it hits the ffnet. (sounds like a teaser).

**NTV Preview for future chapters:**

Sasuke stared at the woman that was in front of him and noticed she had grown up, she was not a little girl with a childhood crush, wait she was never a girl with a childhood crush. What she felt for him was true and real that not even the happiest couple could express. They went through tough, hard, and emotional times, most of them from his doing, but they got through it. One way or another they got through it.

"Sasuke are you listening to me?"

He knew it annoyed her when he would drown out her voice and think of other things, but his mind was not on other things but on her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in catching her lips and thanking god that she stayed with him. Moving his hands around her body she moaned in the kiss but pulled away before things went too far.

"Sakura…" he breathed out. "I lo..."

Before he could say anything else a finger rested lightly on his lips stopping him from finishing his sentence.

-

Yea that is what will happen in a future chapter…

Please don't be mad I am trying to catch up and use my youthful spirit to achieve greatness…

Okay kill me if you must but you won't get to read the rest of this story.

Well I better get going.

Please watch out for the new story…will post next week btw.

Message me, myspace me, Deviant art me, msn, yahoo, aim…anything do that to remind me to get off my ass and do something.

Thank you for your patience

-Alicia


End file.
